Various types of totes with securable compartments are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an ovoid tote with securable drawers disposed to resemble a luxury jeweled egg, said ovoid tote with securable drawers including an ovoid tote member having a domed lid and a circular mirror disposed upon an undersurface of said domed lid, said domed lid openable to view the circular mirror and access a topmost compartment disposed thereunder, wherein an upper compartment is disposed underneath the topmost compartment, a lockable middle drawer is disposed for secure portage of valuables under the upper compartment, a lower compartment is disposed underneath the middle drawer, and a plurality of leg members maintain the ovoid tote member in an upright situation when deposited upon an underlying surface, whereby the ovoid tote member with securable drawers is portable upon a shoulder strap disposed to depend the ovoid tote member in an upright situation during portage by connection to each of a pair of attachment points disposed proximal the domed lid.